Perdida en otro mundo
by AnnetahH18
Summary: Una chica que viaja al mundo de naruto?¿ últimamente estoy leyendo algún que otro de estos! y me pareció algo muy bien pensado! pero se me ocurrió escribir uno un poco mas diferente, pensé en hacerlo violento con malas palabras quizás un poco de romance pero muy poco casi nada. ceje! Espero que les guste, y acepto todo tipo de comentarios sean malos o buenos.
1. Perdida en otro mundo

Hola¡ soy nueva aquí n_n y se me ocurrió escribir un fic aunque no soy muy buena en esto.  
Ya que este va a ser el primero que hago y aparte de que tengo una ortografiá del demonio.. no me masacren porfa y gracias por leer!.

RESUMEN:

- Hola me llamo elizabeth y soy española, y desde luego soy una fan del manga de naruto!  
pero nunca imagine que yo podría llegar a viajar a ese mundo si es que se le pude llamar así..  
al principio creí que era algo divertido y asta me pareció una broma... ¿ o quizás el mejor sueño de un fan de este manga ?...

pero no! No fue un sueño, ni una broma ni divertido! viaje si.. pero.. a donde esta el protagonista? y la aldea de la hoja?  
no están los personajes que salen en el manga! y nadie los conoce! no ay aldeas ninjas, solo pueblos pequeños, llamados (``clanes´´)  
!¿ ha donde estoy entonces?! en la primera guerra shinobi¿?

necesito ayuda para volver al otro mundo pero no se a donde ir ni a quien pedirle ayuda.. he ido pasado por algunos de estos pueblos pequeños  
y preguntando sobre mi localización pero por causas... ahora estoy en mitad del bosque..perdida sin agua ni comida... caminando sin rumbo,  
de pronto un montón de ninjas me encuentran y me rodean, son todo un ejercito, seguramente iban a una guerra. ¿ Ho a quien le importa a donde iban?  
la cuestión es que me han capturado y no parece que me van a dejar ir.. me obligan a acompañarles a los campos de batalla, y a servir en ayuda medica  
acompañándoles..Todos estos van casi iguales vestidos, y yo reconozco inmediatamente los símbolos de sus espaldas ( Los Uchiha)..  
todos van armados asta por los pies y por si fuera poco tienen cara de tener pocos amigos! en especial, ese arrogante e antipático de su líder!  
Uchiha Madara el cual siempre me esta vigilando y controlando cada movimiento que hago, quizás por que el piensa que soy una espiá? quien sabe!  
pero tengo que encontrar la forma de escapar de estos y de volver al otro mundo como sea! y por si fuera poco están en guerra con el mundo!..  
Los senju me puedan ayudar a regresar al otro mundo, HO eso es lo que yo he escuchado, pero quizás no es tan buena idea acercarme a ellos,  
madara siempre esta controlando todo y encima son sus peores enemigos, si ago un movimiento en falso me matara!


	2. capitulo 1 A DONDE ESTOY?

CAPITULO 1 A DONDE ESTOY ?

Sábado, 26 de enero del 2013

son las 6:30 de la mañana mi despertador suena, medio dormida estiro mi brazo desde mi cama asta la mesita de noche para alcanzarlo!,!ese molesto RIIINNNG! de cada mañana! pero hoy no debió haber sonado después de todo es sábado, tengo derecho a dormir almenos asta las 10, pero noo0! los pesados de mi amigos quedaron en hacer un picnic-acampada el fin de semana, y como yo podía faltar? aunque al principio me negué a quedar insistieron tuve quaceptar ir con mala gana, no seria mejor quedarse en casa leyendo manga y haciendo la baga sin pasar frió?.

Me levanto, me lavo los dientes, desayunó.

Me cambio me pongo mis pantalones con rotos en las piernas así como rajadas debajo unas medias de red mis botas militar negras el cinturón de pinchos mis pulseras de pinchos mi riñonera roja con rayas negras mi cadena con chapas mi chaqueta de cuero guantes rojo rayado con negro al igual mi pañuelo que este cambia por cuadros rojo/negro por lo demás todo de negro me dejo el pelo suelo asta abajo de la cintura con 2 rastas de color rojas, que llevo de estension un poco mas abajo de las orejas y como me dicen mis amigos, la macarra elizabeth! preparo también la tienda de campaña la mochila y las cosas que necesitare.

vivo sola desde que tengo 18 años tuve suerte con mi trabajo ya que me hicieron fija a los 6 meses y pude independizarme, una vida tranquila sin tener la guarda espaldas de mi madre controlándome las 24 horas del día ni preguntándome a donde estuve que hice y con quien estuve.

Justamente al abrir y cerrar la puerta de mi vivienda con llave se abre la puerta de enfrente.  
Esa vecina chafardera que sabe todo del vecindario, ¿que hacé despierta a estas horas de la mañana?..tan rápido se va al mercado? me saluda y yo la saludo miro en mi móvil la hora, las 8:00 !

-QUE? ya son las 8! HE QUEDADO A LAS 8:15 MIERDA! SE ME A HECHADO LA HORA ENCIMA!-

bajo lo mas rápido que puedo las escaleras del portal asta la calle, corro lo mas que puedo asta la plaza donde he quedado, ya estaban 3 de mis amigos allí, bueno almenos no he llegado la ultima...  
Cuando llego escucho lo que hablan, es sobre el fútbol Pfff...! como no? tíos... si no es fútbol es coches y si no mujeres...por que pensé que iban a estar ablando sobre algo bueno? Erick así se llama uno de ellos, juega en el equipo de fútbol del barrio desde que tenia 12 años y su hermano Sebastián antigua mente también asta que se rompió el tobillo y decidió dejarlo, a un lado, se encuentra Tony un chico bajito y moreno nunca me ha caído bien se mete mucho con  
migo por ser heavy y gustarme la musica rock, pero con el tiempo parece haberse suavizado. Aunque algunas veces nos discutimos parece que ya no esta tan obsesionado por molestarme, al los 5 minutos llega Laura y Jennifer, las 2 que faltaban Laura es mi mejor amiga también heavy y una fan a los mangas como yo en cambio Jennifer prefiere mas estar leyendo libros como crepúsculo o esas chorradas de romances, ella es pija! y la detesto también, abecés tenemos algún que otro choque, casualmente soy yo quien empieza las peleas con ella, y la pobre laura tiene que interferir, o de lo contrario acabaría pegándome puñetazo con Jennifer en mitad de la calle,

caminamos asta la parada del autobús, esperamos 20 minutos llego con retraso, vaya hoy no es mi día de suerte hace frió y encima el idiota de Tony esta otra vez empezando a molestándome, laura habla sobre de cosas tontas que ni siquiera le presto atención seguramente para que Tony me deje en paz y yo como siempre lo ignoro y giro mi cara para otro lado dándole la espalda, realmente me cae muy mal este chico, prefiero darle la espalda que dirigirle la palabra, se que es feo pero yo no soy una persona falsa,

Erick: Tony, Laura vais a dejar de hablar tonterías y subir? el autobús no se queda aquí todo el día esperándoos a vosotros.

laura: ya vamos tío! ayudame con la mochila!

Erick cojee la mochila de laura y la pone en el posamaletas del autobús, a la parte de arriba de los asientos yo ya me subí hacé rato desde mi asiento voy viendo y escuchando lo que van ablando mis amigos mientras también miro para los lados viendo las personas que hay en el bus como nos miran ya que están ablando muy fuerte y se oye todo, abecés me dan vergüenza, pero ellos parece no se dan cuenta de cuando hablan gritando.

Erick: tía que llevas aquí toda tu casa? no veas como pesa!

laura. callate nenaza! y súbela

Jennifer: abecés eres un poco abusiva laura. aja jajá

laura: que va soy buena gente!

me giro para ver a Sebastián y a Tony que están muy callados, Sebas tiene una manta y un cojín Tony esta con los auriculares, si lo fuese pensado yo también me fuese cogido la manta y el cojín que están dentro la tienda desmontada de campaña pero no pénese, así que toca escuchar musica del móvil. Pasaron 3 horas son las casi las 11 al final me quede dormida con los auriculares puestos, vaya como he despertado con el cuello echado hacia atrás casi no podía moverlo del dolor que mal lo paso en estos viajes aunque no haya sido mucho para mi si no estoy acostumbrada a viajar, nos bajamos y empecemos a caminar por un camino de campo que hay al lado de la parada en donde nos bajamos, caminamos asta encontrarnos 2 caminos, laura es la que sabe por donde tenemos que ir a ella le gusta mucho esto de ir de picnic y esas cosas aparte de que fue ella quien propuso lo de hoy, vamos yendo y a cada paso va habiendo mas subida y el camino se va estrechando, asta que llega un punto en que casi todo es como decirlo? es un enorme barranco!

- oye laura estas segura que es por aquí?

laura: si! hacé 2 semanas yo y mis primos vinimos de acampada..

- pues mas que un picnic-campada parece que estemos haciendo alpinismo! a donde esta ese valle tan guapo que tu decías?

laura: no sabia que el camino estuviera tan mal vale? la semana pasada llovió mucho, ya casi llegamos.

- no me dijiste que iban a haber barrancos.

laura: si te lo hubiese dicho no fueses querido venir! verdad?!

- ...

-Erick: ya no discutáis mas tener cuidado, esto resbala mucho. el barro tapa las piedras y es difícil ver donde pones el pie.

Jenny: y.. y si volvemos para la parada del bus?

laura: volver? pero si ya estamos cerca! y ademas quedemos en que íbamos a pasarlo bien tía, no me cortes el royo he traído botellas de tequila y wisky para la noche!

- ala! que borracha eres joder! yo no bebo alcohol!

Jenny: se me están llenando los zapatos de barro.

- pffff.. ya esta la pija con sus zapatos, haberte puesto unos viejos! que ya te lo dijo sebas!

sebas: he! HEE! a mí no me metáis! en las discusiones de mujeres que yo estoy aquí callado sin meterme con nadie!

- ajajajaja tranquilo hombre!

sebas: no nada de tranquilo, las mujeres arañáis, escupís, insultáis, mordéis tiráis de los pelos y muchas mas cosas!

- somos monstruos entonces? ajajaja

sebas: podría decir que si ? sin ganarme un tortazo? ajajaj

me giro para para darle un una colleja en la nuca así en broma como yo le hago a veces, pero no calculo bien mi pie y en eso que piso un trozo de barro que estaba desprendido me resbalo y caigo, CAIGO! por el barranco! veo a mis amigos amontonarse y alegarse escucho sus voces al fondo gritando: ELIII! pero no pudo hacer nada, no hay sitio para agarrarme y solo siento golpes y mas golpes y mas! la mochila se me sube asta encima de la cabeza por la gravedad y aun hay golpes en mi espalda, piernas, brazos, asta que uno un poco mas fuerte me lo doy en la cabeza mi vista se nubla y se vuelve todo oscuro.

Me despierto, el suelo esta húmedo pero, no es suelo si no hierba abro los ojos veo todo borroso me levanto despacio pero me duele todo el cuerpo mi mochila sigue estando en mi cabeza me la retiro levantando los brazos como puedo, tengo todo el cuerpo adolorido temo en que tenga algún hueso roto consigo levantarme, me a costado bastante me aseguro que no tengo nada mal por suerte todo esta en su sitio ningún hueso roto, pero si muchos morados y heridas, levanto la cabeza miro a mi alrededor, arbolés, tierra y algún que otra roca es lo que consigo ver, confundida intento recordar que es lo que a pasado y lo recuerdo estaba con mis amigos y por torpe me caí por el barranco, no hay ningún camino al cual pueda seguir saco mi móvil para ver la hora y la cobertura las 5:42 de la tarde baya si que he estado mucho tiempo inconsciente, me toco la cabeza buscando alguna herida y nada menos mal, almenos tuve suerte con algo hoy no debí haber aceptado la propuesta de Laura, ahora mismo estaría en mi casa viendo la tv o en el ordenador, no aquí perdida en mitad de la nada! me aseguro de la cobertura y tampoco no hay, pensándolo mejor de que me sirve tener cobertura si no tengo dinero en el móvil? pero bueno, empiezo a caminar hacia adelante  
no se por donde voy pero igual sigo, camino y sigo caminando debez en cuando doy algún grito como AYUDAAA! AY ALGUIEN CERCA? ESTOY PERDIDA AY ALGUIEN?¿ PFFF... vaya tontería gritar en el bosque claro que no va a haber nadie, si estoy sola! esto empieza a asustarme un poco, algunas bezes se oyen ruidos algún revoloteo de algún pajaro que hacé con sus alas, o una ardilla que salta de un árbol a otro.

9:21 de la tarde ya es muy oscuro estoy muy cansada de caminar he parado de vez en cuando pero ahora tengo hambre y un poco de frió no he comido nada aun solo comido el desayuno, me voy debajo de un árbol, empiezo a buscar la manta y la almohada, no están! claro estaban dentro de la tienda de campaña desmontada...  
por que no me la echaste dentro de la mochila Eli tonta! me reclamo yo misma, ja! esto de estar sola en el bosque cuando todo esta oscuro me esta volviendoahora bipolar, me tumbo siento molestia en mi espalda, joder como me duele, al mínimo roze que me doy! consigo al fin acomodarme busco otra vez en la mochila en el bolsillo pequeño si saco un kit-kat es poco para cenar pero tengo que guardar lo poco que tengo si me lo como todo en una noche no tendré para mañana, pasado o asta que me encuentren los forestales o yo les encuentre a ellos, vuelvo a mirar el móvil 9:36 pasa rápido el rato no me doy ni cuenta abro el kit-kat  
y me lo como rápido, tengo mucha hambre aun... pongo mi mochila en el suelo y apoyo mi cabeza en ella, no es cómoda pero es mejor que poner la cabeza en una roca, cierro los ojos y no pienso en nada mas por hoy se termino, quiero olvidar este día...

A mitad de la noche me despierto por el frió, me doy la vuelta e intento darme calor a mi misma y dormir de nuevo, se oye ruidos mucho alboroto muchos  
CUUU CUUU! serán búhos? no sabia que hubiesen búhos por aquí, el aire es suave pero mueve los arbolés de un lado para el otro haciendo que se escuchen las  
ramas chocar unas con otras, eso me da un poco de mal royo parece como aun película de miedo, me muevo otra vez, miro de frente veo las estrellas, es buena  
vista así todas bien puestas, aunque haga un poco de frió, las estrellas son que algo que no se puede apreciar si vives en una ciudad, también un ligero  
olor a pino, cierro los ojos incomoda por los ruidos y el frió, termino durmiéndome.

Me despierto, mas bien me despierta un rayo de luz que va directo a mi cara, miro la hora del móvil 7:00 muy temprano aun.. pero es momento de levantarse y de seguir, me levanto aun me duele el cuerpo, agarro mis cosas, otra vez a caminar hacia adelante! no tengo sentido de la orientación aunque me fuese gustado aprender ahora mismo se vendría muy bien, mientras camino me doy cuenta de lo poco que me gusta el campo-bosque como sea,las ramas se te atraviesan hay barro por todos lados, piedras en mitad del camino y algún que otro arbusto que se te clava, pasada unas 2 horas mas o menos, a lo lejos puedo ver un  
poblado es pequeño, lo rodean arbolés y hay como una especie de valla al rededor así como un cortijo, desde donde me encuentro puedo contar cuantas casas son cuento 16, son bajas con el tejado aplanado, todas del mismo diseño pero no son como las casa que estaban cerca de la parada del bus, son bastante diferentes puedo distinguir de que material están echas de madera, las puertas son persianas de caña? y en la entrada tienen tablones también de madera, serán casas rusticas? me quedo fijándome mas, en alguna que otra casa puedo ver como un hay echo un cuadrado alado de las casas, en el suelo con 4 palos de bambú gruesos amarrados por 4 alambres finos y con montoncitos de tierra, segurmante un pequeño huerto propio ``pienso´´ me fijo mas, puedo ver que en casi todas sale humo desde los tejados aplanados, si hay humo entonces hay gente viviendo, entonces pienso sobre el diseño de las casas parecen de esas casas japonesas medievales, Me quedo flipando, las casitas están muy bien construidas debió haberles balido caras, pero con gusto uno paga por una tan guapa  
y bien diseñadas.

Me acerco, y salto la valla que hay rodeando el terreno, para acercarme a la casa mas cercana, puedo escuchar unas voces! menos mal hay gente viviendo estoy salvada! podré pedir que me dejen telefonear a mis amigos y decirles que estoy bien y que me vengan a recoger lo mas rápido posible, derrepente la persiana de caña se mueve a un lado bruscamente, doy un pequeño salto del susto, no me esperaba que fuese a salir un hombre de golpe, me quedo mirando a este hombre, deberá tener unos 46 o 47 años calculo, tiene cabello canoso cara morena y un poco arrugada, viste con un.. Kimono¿? la parte de arriba de su ropa es  
beige con pantalones pirata gris flojo, vendas apartir de las rodillas hacia abajo, también calzado con chanclas, OMG! CHANCLAS EN INVIERNO? dios este hombre debe de tener los dedos gordos de los pies completamente congelados! me fijo mas, lleva un cinturón negro con una katana y una guadaña, en su mano derecha la tiene apoyada sobre su hombro, no voy a discutir su forma de vestir iré directa a lo que voy, el hombre me mira con una mirada extrañada y una sonrisa burlona? el hombre comienza hablar.

-Quien eres tu? y que haces en la puerta de mi casa muchacha!?

su voz es gruesa y áspera me asusta un poco y mas si va armado, miro de reojo el pequeño huerto de esa casa y entonces me calmo, seguramente vaya a remover la tierra de su huerto, no hay por que preocuparse! me animo a mi misma.

- Yo.., disculpe señor, me he perdido, tuve un accidente cuando estaba con unos amigos,y he pasado una noche en el bosque pero por suerte, me he encontrado con esta urbanización, seria tan amable de dejarme usar su telefono para avisar que estoy bien y pedir ayuda?

El hombre me miro con una cara que nose como descifrarla, mirándome como que estoy loca.

- estabas husmeando, crees que me importa si te has perdido o has estado durmiendo en el bosque? no se que es eso del telefono! largate de mi propiedad antes de que te saque yo mismo!

me lo dice con voz dura, su sonrisa burlona a cambiado por una cara seria y cabreada, no entiendo ese cambio tan repentino , ahora me estoy empezando a asustar, intento tranquilizarme y tranquilizarlo a el.

-cálmese señor, estoy perdida! solo quiero un poco de ayuda, por favor necesito urgentemente un telefono.

-creo que qué no escuchas muy bien, ho es que eres un poco tonta?.

El hombre baja su guadaña del hombro me la esta mostrando, ME AMENAZA! veo como ese arma esta brillando en la parte del filo, desde donde esta enganchado el palo y el mango asta la punta de la hoja, también me doy cuenta, de que esta muy bien afilada y es bastante grande. `` trago saliva.´´

- no se nos han acercado extranjeros al clan desde hacé mas de 1 año, y la ultima vez que apareció uno pidiendo ayuda resulto ser un espiá del clan enemigo, te voy a dar 10 segundos para que desaparezcas de aquí y te largues por donde vienes, o de lo contrario te sacare yo a patadas.

Me quedo sin palabras nunca en mi vida me avían tratado de esta forma! tan grosera, tan mal y encima con amenaza, doy tres pasos para atrás, y ese hombre se acerca los 3 pasos que yo he dado, subiendo mas esa guadaña, en serio va a pegarme? o a clavármela? ESTE HOMBRE ABLA EN SERIO?¿ de repente se oye otra voz desde dentro de la casa es la de una mujer y la cortina de caña se mueve de nuevo dejándose ver.

-Que esta pasando Masano? por que tanto escandalo?

sale otro hombre, ahora de la casa de al lado, este también va con un kimono, pero de diferente color, me fijo en la mujer que acaba de salir ella también lleva kimono, el suyo es de mujer de un color fucsia apretado, también es una mujer de unos 40 y pico, lleva el pelo atado con un moño y se le cruzan 2 palillos chinos en el moño canoso tiene alguna que otra arruga en la cara, el hombre que a salido de la otra casa se nos acerca. lleva también un arma en su espalda colgada con 2 cuerdas es una estrella ninja? gigante? me quedo sin comentarios...

-Masano-sama! como te va entrenando a mi hijo? has visto mejoras en sus entrenamientos?

el hombre se acerca, mirando a ese tal Masano, de golpe su mirada se cruza con la mía, veo como su mirada se endúreze de golpe y comienza hablar de nuevo.

-quien es esa?

-no lo se, esta aquí pidiendo ayuda y se a plantado en la puerta de mi casa a husmear.

- es una espiá? lleva una ropa muy rara.

miro al otro hombre y automáticamente miro mi propia ropa, visto rara si, pero no es para tanto ay gente peor.. por ejemplo ellos..! el otro hombre ahora se saca su estrella ninja gigante de la espalda y me la muestra, estoy muy asustada! si ahora mismo me mirase en un espejo creo que no me reconocería! debo de estar mas pálida que un muerto, y muerta voy a quedar si sigo en este sitio! me asusto y comienzo a correr otra vez hacia el bosque pero uno de los hombres el de la estrella ninja aparece de golpe delante mío, con su mano izquierda me agarra el cuello apretándome y levantándome del suelo! mis pies no tocan el suelo están en el aire estoy temblando y lo miro asustada. ME AFICSIO!

-quien eres? y que quieres?

...ssg.

el hombre se percata de que no puedo contestar si estoy de esa manera así que me baja un poco al suelo ahora las puntas de mis pies lo tocan, me suelta un poco el cuello pero aun lo mantiene cogido me sigue mirando, esperando una respuesta.

- solo quiero ayuda, no quiero problemas, estoy perdida.

- a no quieres problemas? entonces voy a interrogarte, si respondes algo que me ofenda o que no me guste te matare.

Me lo dice mientras me muestra las puntas de su arma, asiento con la cabeza temblando, la mujer y el otro hombre `` Masano ´´ se acercan también, me rodean.

- a que clan perteneces?

- no soy de ningún clan, no se a que te refieres con esa pregunta.

- que haces aquí?

- ya lo he dicho solo quiero ayuda, pero si molesto puedo irme enseguida, no hay problema.

digo con intención de irme, el hombre se percata y se pone enfrente mío bloqueándome para seguir peguntando.

- no, todavía no aun tengo mas preguntas, ¿ por que estabas husmeando delante de la casa de Masano-sama ?

- es la primera casa que hay, solo me acerque para ver si abia gente.

digo con voz temblorosa. sigue ablando el hombre de la estrella ninja gigante.

- sabes.. Masano-sama es el líder de nuestro clan, un enemigo iría directamente haciaa su casa.

- no soy ninguna espiá ni enemigo, yo no tengo problemas con nadie, no se a donde estoy! soy de barcelona-ciudad.

digo con la esperanza de que se calmen, y de que me dejen de amenazar.

-barcelona-ciudad ?

repite la mujer, ahora habla el tal Masano, el otro solo me mira.

- es un clan nuevo? ``barcelona-ciudad ´´ ?

- no es un clan, es una ciudad esta a unas 3 horas mas o menos de aquí.

- mientes, no hay ningún clan llamado así en el país del fuego! de lo contrario ya lo sabríamos si esta tan cerca!

grita el hombre de la estrella ninja gigante, ahora me quedo en shock! el país del fuego? pero que dice este tío! esta flipado! entonces pienso, en un manga, naruto! hay.. hay un país llamado así pero solo es un manga no es real! es una historia creada por una persona, que tontería pienso en un momento como este! no se como a sido todo es muy rápido, pero siento un golpe en mi espalda, y ahora estoy en el suelo, el hombre llamado Masano tiene un pie encima de mi tórax y su guadaña ahora esta contra de mi garganta, apretando ligeramente.

-Masano calmate! por favor.

Dice la mujer, el otro solo mira lo que esta pasando aun con su arma en la mano, Masano agarra mi mochila y se la pasa al otro hombre que este empieza a abrir y remenar mis cosas, sacándolo todo y revisándolo. me van a robar y encima me van a matar! a cada palabra que digo va a peor!

- dejarme ir por favor, no volveré a venir por aquí lo juro!

digo desesperadamente, moviéndome un poco, levantando las manos con las palamas abiertas para que vean que no voy armada ni nada de eso.

- QUIETA! NI UN MOVIMIENTO MAS!.

grita masano, haciendo presión con su guadaña en mi garganta, siento un pequeño corte, como escueze! veo a masano con ojos llorosos, veo como el se arrodilla encima mío, poniendo cada pierna cada una al lado de mi cintura, bloqueándome, veo como abre mi chaqueta de piel y empieza a TOCARME? pero de que va este tío! me quedo quieta y ahora puedo saber sus intenciones, solo esta registrándome, mete sus manos en mis bolsillos, busca en cada rincón de mi ropa, y después se vuelve a levantar mirándome, ahora mas calmado, mira al otro hombre el cual le devuelve la mirada también calmada, las cosas de mi mochila están en el  
suelo. La mujer empieza hablar otra vez, esta vez acercándose a ese Masano empujándolo levemente y sosteniendo el palo de la guadaña, apartándola un poco de mi cuello.

-Masano, la muchacha ya a tenido bastante, esta muy asustada, tiene una ropa extraña pero no parece ni siquiera que sea un ninja.

-no lleva armas, ni royos ninja, pero aun así estaba husmeando.

- quiere ayuda, es por esa razón, deja de ser cabezón y desconfiado, si ya te has dado cuenta de que no es un ninja,

-me he dado cuenta, desde que ella estaba fuera de la casa y cuando hemos empezado hablar de que no es un ninja.

AAAH? que el hombre ya lo sabia!? entonces por que me a amenazado! y me han echo todo esto!? me han pegado también! y me han tratado mal. juro que los denunciare en cuanto vuelva a casa!.el hombre se retira de encima mío aunque estuviese levantado aun estaba con cada pierna a cada lado mío ahora se ha quitado, me levanto un poco medio cuerpo, y lo miro veo como se pone la guadaña otra vez encima de su hombro y la otra mano la estira hacia mi ofreciéndome ayuda para levantarme, esta loco si piensa que voy a sostener su mano! me levanto yo sola miro desconfiada al otro hombre el cual también a puesto su estrella ninja en su espalda,me quedo pensando en todo esto ninja? país del fuego?... mi mente trabaja a mil por hora... Pero no puedo encontrar una respuesta, otra vez pienso en el manga, no! tengo que quitarme eso de la cabeza! me acerco con cuidado, me agacho para recoger  
mis cosas y mi mochila que esta en el suelo, al lado del hombre ese, las recojo asustada mirando de vez en cuando a las 3 personas que están a mi alrededor, me vuelvo a levantar con la mochila en mi hombro.

-chica como te llamas?

pregunta la mujer, almenos esta parece ser que no es tan agresiva. pues desde que esta aquí no a echo casi nada, pienso en si responder o no y al final me decido.

- elizabeth..

me miran los 3 con caras desconcertadas,

-vaya es un nombre bastante raro, pero bueno cada uno tiene el suyo jeje! es bonito aunque no entienda el significado.

dice la mujer, esta intentando hacerme una broma? o hacerse la simpática? después de todo lo que me han echo estos?..

-elizabeth, te gustaría quedarte en nuestra casa a comer?.. y si deseas también puedes pasar la noche.

-Moka!..

-Masano! después del maltrato que a recibido por tu parte y la de shiro, creo que seria lo mas amable que podríamos hacer para disculparnos, aun sabiendo que no era un ninja la amenazaste y golpeaste.

-uno siempre tiene que ser precavido Moka-sama, en estos tiempos no puedes fiarte de nada ni de nadie, ni siquiera de una mocosa.

dijo el otro hombre, masano permaneció callado y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, el otro se giro sin decir mas y se fue caminando hacia el camino que abia de entrada desde el vallado asta el bosque, un camino que yo no abia visto antes o que no me abia fijado.

- mi nombre es sarutobi moka, encantada de conocerte elizabeth.

la mujer se inclino delante mío, como azen los japoneses, me quedo otra vez en shock a dicho sarutobi?! pero que?! A DONDE ESTOY!?


	3. Capitulo 2 En otro mundo!

CAPITULO 2 EN OTRO MUNDO.

la mujer se inclino delante mío, como azen los japoneses, me quedo otra vez en shock a dicho sarutobi?! pero que?! A DONDE ESTOY!?

-

reacciono, mirando a esa mujer, me atrevo a preguntarle.

-es..s..estoy en españa no?

-no, estas en el territorio que pertenece al clan sarutobi, en el país del fuego.

me quedo en shock.. el clan sarutobi! esto tiene que ser una broma!

- estas bien? te has puesto pálida, ven, entra en casa aquí fuera aze frió, te serviré algo de comida caliente.

me dice la mujer amablemente, se me acerca y me agarra del brazo enrollando el suyo con el mío guiándome asta la casa, entramos, y allí puedo ver a ese hombre Masano esta sentado en un cojín en el suelo, sus brazos están apoyados en una mesa pequeña cuadrada, el esta bebiendo algo, tiene como un cacho muy grande de papel, tinta y un pincel, me fijo en el suelo de la casa no son rayolas si no `` tatami´´o como se diga suelo japonés, hay una estufa de leña en una esquina de la pequeña casa, miro las puertas estas son como de papel con cuadros, corredizas, igual que las ventas, la casa es pequeña, desde donde estoypuedo ver dos habitaciones, en una esta cerrada la puerta y en la otra esta abierta, por lo que puedo ver,la habitación que esta abierta es la cocina. La mujer me ayuda a sentarme en un lado de la mesa cuadrada, miro como la mujer se dirige asta la cocina dejándome sola con Masano, yo no hablo, solo miro hacia abajo después de todo lo que me a pasado, no quiero ver ni hablar con este hombre! pero me fijo en lo que esta haciendo, escribe, son letras chinas o lo que sean no las entiendo, pero si que entiendo el idioma... pienso confundida, mis pensamiento se borran inmediatamente de mi cabeza cuando escucho una voz.

- En seguida te traigo algo, por favor siéntete cómoda como si estuvieses en tu casa.

escucho desde donde estoy sentada, no hablamos, solo miro lo que esta escribiendo, de repente deja de escribir y yo reacciono mirándolo, el me mira ruedo, mis ojos asustada asta otro lado y no digo nada, Moka vuelve con una bandeja que lleva tres bolees uno con arroz blanco y el otro es una sopa de color verdosa con grumos blancos, puedo ver también que hay un vaso pero no tiene agua es otro liquido verdoso, en el tercer Vol. son fideos muy finos y muy largos, no tienen muy buena pinta, son de un color amarillo fuerte, pero tienen buena olor! mi estomago ruge y yo me sonrojo, tengo mucha hambre, entonces recuerdo la cena de ayer que solo fue un kit-kat, oigo la risa floja de Moka y la miro, se esta tapando la boca con su mano.

-venga come, no te contengas siéntete cómoda.

miro otra vez la bandeja, busco los cubiertos que son 2 palillos chinos y una cuchara aplanada de madera, cojo los palillos pero yo no se como se come con palillos! intento coger los fideos, pero se me resbalan, lo intento 2,3,4 y asta 5 veces, y vuelvo a escuchar la risa floja de Moka, y esta vez la de Masano también.

- de donde vienes?

pregunta Masano, me mira y yo le miro con miedo, se percata de esto.

-disculpa por lo de afuera, pero tenia que asegurarme de que no eras una espiá, no estamos acostumbrados a los forasteros.

dice tranquilamente, no hablo solo como, me cuesta bastante comer con palillos.. abecés se me cae algo de comida al suelo.  
Escucho otra vez la risa floja de Moka aunque la quiere ocultar no puede, y la de Masano, que me va mirando de reojo mientras va escribiendo,

-que edad tienes?

-20

- eres muy joven, no deberías ir sola por el bosque, podrían capturarte y venderte como esclava, o que peor aun, matarte!

-le dije antes que estoy perdida...

.-puedo preguntar algo?

los dos me miran y Moka habla.

-claro pregunta lo que gustes, ya te e dicho antes que te sientas como en tu casa.

- sois nijas?

los dos me miran con caras extrañadas y Masano contesta.

- si.

mi cara debió de haber cambiado de color, por que ahora me miran otra vez confundidos, pero creo que yo estoy mas confundida que ellos, no puedo creer lo que me están diciendo!

- a donde estoy exactamente?

- en los territorios del clan sarutobi.

responde Masano, yo me quedo pensativa `` territorios del clan sarutobi´´? no hay ningún sitio así en españa! mi mente vuelve el manga de naruto, por dios! que tontería estoy pensando! pero eso podría explicar el que son ninjas. NOO! NOO! esto no es real es una pesadilla si eso es! yo me he caído por un barranco, seguro que solo es un sueño! cuando despierte estaré en el hospital ingresada y todos mis amigos estarán allí! junto con mi familia! vuelvo en si, al ver un brazo delante mío es Moka que esta retirando la bandeja ya sin comida de la mesa, la mujer se levanta y se dirige a la cocina.

- tienes muy mala cara muchacha, tanto te he asustado?

me dice Masano tranquilamente, que si me ha asustado? este hombre se atreve a preguntarme que SI ME AH ASUSTADO? me pongo rígida, el hombre se percata y retira el trozo grande de papel de la mesa junto con la tinta y el pincel, me mira serio, y yo le miro con miedo, su brazo derecho se acerca a mi y yo me asusto inclinándome un poco hacia atrás, el hombre me agarra de mi brazo izquierdo el que estaba mas cerca de el y me sube un poco la chaqueta, el corazón me va a 1000 por hora! no se que va hacer este hombre, pero me doy cuenta de que solo esta revisando mis heridas, me tranquilizo un poco aun desconfiando de el.

-Moka! trae las vendas, la muchacha esta herida.

- ENSEGUIDA VOY!

se escucha la voz de la mujer desde la cocina, seguramente este lavando los platos ``pienso´´ miro de nuevo a ese hombre, me a soltado y se a levantado de donde estaba, entra en la otra habitación, sigo pensando en todo, llegando a la conclusión de que si estoy en el manga, decido preguntar, espero a que llegue Moka, llega con una caja de color blanca, puedo ver que hay de todo tipo de vendas tiritas etc.. la mujer se sienta a mi lado dejando la caja encima de la mesa cuadrada,

- no puedo curarte si tienes toda esa ropa puesta. la miro y me miro a mi misma, me quito la chaqueta junto con el pañuelo la cadena de chapas y todo lo que molesta, quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba, me sonrojo, tengo muchos morados y alguna que otra herida con un poco de sangre seca, pero mas me avergüenzo por si sale el hombre de la habitación, miro de reojo la habitación en la que a entrado temiendo en que salga en cualquier momento y me vea así! Moka se da cuenta de que estoy tensa y me habla con un tono suave para tranquilizarme.

- no te preocupes, el no saldrá asta que termine.

- gracias.

- ...

- hay muchos ninjas por aquí?

pregunto con un poco de miedo por lo que me va a contestar, ella me mira y sonríe, es una mujer muy agradable y simpática.

-si, somos bastantes.

- cuantas aldeas ninja hay?

- aldeas? que yo sepa ninguna.

- ninguna?

ahora si que estoy aun mas confundida! como que no hay!?

- tiene que haber!

- quizás. no estoy informada de que haya alguna cerca. si alguna vez me entero, te lo haré saber de inmediato.

me dice sonriendo... y yo sigo pensando, aunque la idea de estar en un manga es algo un poco estúpido. podría ser, si no es así! yo no me explico todo esto que me esta pasando! estoy en otro mundo! aunque sea algo poco creíble! ademas reconozco algunos clanes del manga aunque sean pocos! y este es uno de ellos, sigo discutiendo dentro de mi asta que siento un escozor en mi espalda, Moka sabe curar muy bien y no me a echo casi daño, excepto por esa escozor, páreze que tengo una herida bastante profunda, eso explica, el por que a la noche me molestaba tanto cuando me movía, una vez terminado vuelvo a vestirme poniéndome las cosas en su sitio, bien puestas.

-Masano ya puedes salir.

avisa la mujer, levantándose con la caja blanca, llevándosela a la cocina, el hombre sale de la habitación y se vuelve a sentar en la mesa vuelve a coger el papel, pincel y tinta, y sigue con lo que hacia antes, solo miro estoy quieta y callada no se que decir, mi mente esta en blanco pensando una y otra vez en todo.

- no me respondiste de donde venias.

- españa.. vivo en barcelona.

el hombre me mira callado y serio, piensa acaso que lo estoy engañando? bueno en este mundo no existe españa?..

- no conozco lugar así, hay ninjas en españa?

- no..

- eso explica entonces la pregunta que has echo antes.

deja de mirarme para concentrarse en ese papel que esta pintando, Moka vuelve de la cocina y se asienta al otro lado de la mesa justamente a mi lado,

- y.. entonces elizabeth? así te llamabas..? cuéntanos un poco sobre ti.

me pregunta la mujer con una cara sonriente.

-si.. pues.. no se que contar...

- OH vamos.. como has encontrado el paradero de nuestro clan?

Masano la mira con cara aburrida y después me mira a mí, les conté la historia de como abia llegado allí, de cuando me caí por el barranco y me desperté en el bosque, Masano y Moka prestaban atención a todo lo que contaba, asta que decidí decirles que soy de otro mundo, pero sin decirles que son personajes de un manga, quizás no debí haberlo dicho, pero solo espero que puedan ayudarme, pienso entre mi misma.

- dices que eres de otro mundo?

dice Moka para empezar a reírse como una loca, la miro seria, Masano no esta prestando ni atención, y yo me deprimo.. por que he pensado que se lo iban a tomar en serio?¿..

- estoy diciendo la verdad..

- muchacha si vas contando cosas como esas, la gente va a pensar que estas loca y se querrán aprovechar de ti.

dijo Masano. yo solo lo miro enfadada.

-pero no miento! puedo demostrarlo!

digo decidida! y saco mi móvil del bolsillo! lo desbloqueo y busco en imágenes, unas que tengo de cuando me fui de viaje a francia, se las enseño explicándoles que es otro mundo, muy diferente a ese, también les explico para que servia y como se utilizaba, que funciones tiene etc.. también les explico sobre electrodomésticos, coches, y todo lo que hay en el otro mundo, se quedan sorprendidos, y parece que ahora si me están creyendo, Moka ya no se ríe, los dos están serios.

-si eres de otro mundo por que nos lo cuentas? no seria mejor guardar esa información? es bastante valiosa para ti.

- busco ayuda, no me importa de quien sea solo quiero volver.

- no voy a poder ayudarte, tengo demasiados cargos con mi clan...y no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, aunque he de reconocer, que tienes mucha imaginación y a eso a lo que tu lo llamas móvil, me ha dejado bastante impresionado!. No sabia que existieran cosas así.

dice Masano. me quedo sin habla, al final ha sido que solo me estaba siguiendo la corriente! Moka se ríe por lo bajo tora vez, yo me quedo callada otra vez.

-

A pasado mucho rato, ya esta todo oscuro, no he salido de la casa en todo el día no tengo ánimos, aquí piensan que soy una loca, veo como Moka esta haciendo  
la cena desde donde estoy sentada, me han ofrecido a quedarme a cenar, y a estar un tiempo con ellos ya que no tengo donde ir, pero no voy a quedarme que buscar la manera de volver, Masano me a contado un poco sobre los clanes, y las guerras, y de como se vive aquí, algunas costumbres etc... almenos se ha dado cuenta de que soy extranjera, aunque no se cree que soy de otro mundo, es normal no?¡ si a mí se me acercara alguien desconozido diciéndome que es de otro mundo, aunque me enseñara objetos extraños y desconocidos tampoco me lo iba a creer, pienso por dentro... PERO! ahora que pienso! en el manga de naruto, no hay guerras entre clanes! bueno si hay guerra, pero no como todo lo que me ha contado Masano, estoy confundida ya no quiero penar mas sobre el tema, me empieza a doler la cabeza y no quiero creer lo que me esta pasando tiene que ser un sueño,  
o una broma muy pesada, y si lo miro de fondo asta me páreze divertido todo esto! se me escapa un poco de risa, y Masano me mira, el no dice nada y sigue con lo suyo, esta sentado en el suelo, a un lado de la entrada de la casa, esta con esa guadaña, la esta afilando, miro ese arma que brilla con la luz de las cinco velas que hay encendidas por la casa para iluminar un poco el ambiente oscuro, miro ese arma que me ha herido un poco el cuello, el cual ahora llevo vendado, y me estremezo, un fuerte escalofrió me recorre todo el cuerpo, de pies asta la cabeza! quizás soy un poco miedosa ``pienso´´ pero no me fió de esta gente, aunque tengan ahora buenas intenciones, no después de lo que me han contado y la experiencia que he vivido.

-La cena esta casi lista.

Escucho la voz de Moka, mirando como va removiendo la gran olla con un palo largo de madera, mientras me va mirando y sonriendo.

- tienes hambre?

- un poco.

- si quieres puedo servirte ya el pescado que he frito.

- no, tranquila puedo esperar.

me dice la mujer, ella es muy amable, aunque se este riendo de mi casi todo el rato, me cae bien. me pregunto si tendrán hijos, si los tienen seguramente sean mayores que yo, pues ellos deben de tener unos cuarenta y pico de años, pasado el rato, después de cenar, Moka me a preparado un futon en el suelo del ``comedor´´ y ellos se han ido a la habitación a dormir, no es muy cómodo dormir en el suelo pero es mucho mejor que dormir al raso, estoy tumbada de lado estiro mi brazo hacia mi mochila agarro el móvil y miro la hora son las 10:25 es temprano aun, el móvil hacé un ruido el `` piip ´´ de batería baja, que guay! y encima aquí no hay enchufes ni traigo el cargador.. Se me acaba de pasar algo por la mente! y si llamo a la policía?¿... y si da la casualidad de que me  
llega la llamada?... y que les voy a decir?.. que estoy en otro mundo y necesito ayuda?¿ varias preguntas como estas rondan por mi mente pero de todos modos lo pruebo! marco el 088 y le doy ``llamar!´´.. NADA!.. NISIQUIERA HAZE EL PIIII! me giro boca arriba dejando el móvil a un lado, cerrando los ojos rendida... de golpe escucho unos ruidos, los abro y miro en dirección a donde están los ruidos, viene de la habitación de Moka y Masano, escucho atentamente, parecen como.. gemidos de una mujer!? y un CLAK-CLOK que hace el suelo cuando caminas.. cada vez se oyen mas fuertes... estoy flipando! anda que! ya les vale! a esos dos! teniendo visita y haciendo eso!... me giro y me tapo asta media cabeza con el futon, para dormirme ignorando los ruidos, sin pensar en nada mas que en dormir.


	4. Capitulo 3 ATAQUE!

CAPITULO 3 ATAQUE!

-MASANO-SAMA!

Me despierto sobresaltada, miro hacia a donde se escucha el grito de un hombre! y lo miro! ¿Que le pasa a este tío que viene gritando como un loco!? a entrado en la casa, con su brazo esta sosteniendo la cortina de caña y parece muy preocupado, puedo ver también que aun es oscuro a fuera.

!MASANO-SAMA! LO NECESITSAMOS A FUERA, AHORA! -grita ese hombre que esta en la puerta!

Detrás de el hay mas hombres son tres, no se que querrán a estas horas aun es de noche! y vaya manera de entrar en una casa... pegando gritos! y asustando! Masano, sale rápidamente de la habitación y se dirige a ellos, va solo con unos pantalones..

-Que ocurre shiro!? Kyujo! Tora,Shinta.

Los tres hombres le miran y hacen como una especie de saludo, moviendo sus cabezas hacia abajo y subiéndolas de nuevo para mirarlo, están los cuarto serios,ahora que me fijo bien! el hombre que estaba gritando es aquel! el de la estrella ninja gigante! pero ahora no la lleva consigo! los cuatro hombres y Masanosalen de la casa, no se a que abran venido, espero un rato, pero no entran, me levanto del futon para acercarme a la puerta, abro la cortina de caña y puedo verlos, están los cinco afuera haciendo un circulo y ablando, no escucho bien lo que dicen, Masano se gira de golpe y me ve.

-Regresa ha dentro.

Me lo a dicho con una voz dura, esta enfadado igual que cuando me lo encontré ayer, trago saliva en seco, y obedezco lo que me dice, no quiero problemas otra vez... me tumbo en el futon mirando hacia arriba, de golpe Masano entra con Shiro.

- Salgo en un momento.

Masano entra otra vez en la habitación, y yo miro al hombre desde donde estoy tumbada, este también me mira a mí seriamente.

- Al final Masano-sama decidió ofrecerte su casa?

Acaso no me ve que estoy aquí!? ``pienso´´

-Si.

-Como te llamabas!? me lo dijiste ayer, pero ya no me acuerdo.

- Elizabeth.

- A si! un nombre muy raro. no soy bueno con los nombres y mas si son de fuera.

dice el hombre con una mano en su barbilla y pensativo.

Se puede escuchar voces dentro de la habitación, seguramente Moka y Masano, ahora Sale Masano de la habitación, no tiene buena cara, ya esta vestido y con la katana en la mano, se acerca a la entrada y agarra su guadaña para después atarla con una cuerda y ponérsela en la espalda, se pone su cinturón y coloca hay la katana.

-Shiro, nos vamos!

Shiro se inclina hacia mi despidiéndose y se dirige junto con Masano. Masano esta parado al lado de la puerta aguantando la cortina esperando que Shiro pase primero y este pasa, después Masano se gira para mi.

-Duérmete, aun es de madrugada, Moka te despertara por la mañana y la ayudaras ha hacer las faenas de la casa.

Dicho esto el hombre sale, yo estoy en blanco! COMO!? ME LO A DICHO COMO SI FUESE UNA OBLIGAZION! no me importa ayudar, pero una cosa es hacerlo por ti misma saliendo de ti! y otra es que te lo digan como que lo tienes que hacer y punto! quizás quiera cobrarse la noche?... me acuesto mirando hacia arriba cabrada! me a molestado un poco, me quedo pensando..a que abran venido esos hombres, y por que esas caras... decido no pensar mas tengo sueño..

-

- Elizabeth! despierta.

Escucho una voz, me están moviendo, abro lo ojos y veo Moka, ella se levanta y se sienta a un lado de la mesa de madera, la mesa esta llena de comida, no me he dado cuenta de cuando la preparado no a hecho ni un ruido, ohH! quizás fui yo que esta muy cansada.. me levanto, y me acerco a la mesa sentandome a un lado.

-Tendremos que desayunar solas, no se cuando volverá Masano, si lo esperamos seguro que se va enfriar la comida!

Me lo dice sonriente y animada.

- Ayer vinieron unos hombre gritando, y el se fue con ellos, no tenia muy buena cara.

Digo esperando que ella sepa algo de lo de anoche, estoy un poco intrigada por el tema, tanta prisa, tanto grito...

-OhH no te preocupes abecés suele pasar, vienen algunos hombres a buscarlo y se van todos juntos a entrenar.

Me dice, pero desconfió de ella, lo a dicho como ocultando algo, no se el que, ni el por que, se le a notado mucho que miente..

-aah..

Decido dejar el tema, no es mi asunto, comemos, es arroz blanco, y la misma sopa de ayer.. esa verde con grumos blancos...después de eso, recojo el futon del suelo y lo doblo, le pregunto a donde quiere que lo deje y ella responde que al rincón que esta al lado de la chimenea, obedezco, después de eso le ayudo un poco con las tareas, no por que me lo aya dicho Masano si no por que quiero ser agradecida por la comida y por pasar la noche, estoy pensando en irme hoy mismo, pero no se que hacer! no se a donde ir! de una cosa estoy segura! si sigo estando aquí en esta casa sin moverme, nunca voy a poder volver al mundo de donde pertenezco! pasa un rato, le pregunto a Moka si seria conveniente salir por el poblado, ella me responde que por no¿?.. seria bueno conocer el pequeño pueblo me recomienda, mientras ella esta tomando té verde en la mesa, estoy un poco cansada de estar en la casa encerrada, ayer estuve todo el día aquí, aun que no tuviese ánimos de salir, ahora tengo curiosidad por ver todo mejor, tampoco quiero abusar de esta gente, así que cojo mi mochila y salgo de la casa, todas estas son casi iguales, hay gente afuera, algunas mujeres ablando entre ellas y casi todas son viejas! algún que otro hombres en los huertos que están al lado de sus casas, otros cargando tablones de madera, camino mirando todo lo que esta a mi alrededor! algunas personas me miran confundidos, y ahora veo como las mujeres van cuchicheando entre ellas, seguramente ablando sobre mi.. `` pienso´´ ya que todas me miran. un hombre de los que transportaba un tablón de madera se me acerca y me habla.

-Quien eres?

Pregunta curioso.

- Mi nombre es Elizabeth, soy de fuera.

El hombre ahora endurece el rostro, me imagino lo que va hacer! seguramente amenazarme o algo raro! ya he pasado por eso una vez no serán dos!.

- Conozco a Masano! estoy en su casa alojada!

Digo rapidísimo!

-aah! entonces no hay problema! para que estés vagando por aquí!.

Ahora el hombre me lo dice con una cara simpatiquísima! increíble, como cambian los rostros de un momento cabreados a simpáticos! estoy flipando con esta gente! son muy desconfiados!

- Y de donde vienes?

- De otro país, muy lejos.

No quiero decir de donde vengo, ya bastante se rió ayer Moka de mi, ahora mas gente se me acerca curiosos, abran escuchado lo que hablábamos ya que ninguna de las personas viene con aire violento.

- Que te parece nuestro clan?

Dice una mujer que se a acercado, es una de aquellas que estaban ablando en grupo.

- Esta muy bien, jejeje...

Digo, aunque en verdad no piense eso! si no todo lo contrario...

- Cuando llegaste!?

Pregunta otra,

-Ayer por la mañana señora.

-HOO! entonces tu eras la causante de todo el jaleo que hubo!

-Jaleo?

Pregunto otra a la que hablaba.

-Si! ayer escuche alboroto en la calle era temprano, a la hora del desayuno mas o menos, pero decidí no salir a ver que pasaba, ya que hacia mucho frió!

- Aaaah baya yo no escuche nada...

Dios santo! `` pienso´´ que mujeres tan chafarderas! vale que tengan curiosidad por saber quien soy, pero! son mas descaradas que mi vecina de enfrente!..

-

- SOLTADME! NO DIRÉ NI UNA PALABRA! CABRONES!

Escucho de repente! me giro al igual que la multitud de gente que me rodea, hay un hombre gritando eso, esta atado con unas cuerdas muy gordas, lo acompañan los cuatro hombres que entraron de madrugada en la casa y Masano también va con ellos.

- CÁLLATE!

Uno de los hombres que lo tenia agarrado lo golpea en la cara, y este cae arrodillado en el suelo! Masano ahora se dirige hacia ami, se le ve cabreado! retrocedo 2 pasos, este tío! viene hacia mi directo!

- Conoces a este?

Me dice apuntándolo con el dedo, COMO VOY YO A CONOCERLO? SI NO SOY DE AQUI! ``pienso´´

-No!..

-Segura?

Ahora se a vuelto acercar al hombre que sigue arrodillado, saca un kunai, no se de donde lo a sacado a sido muy rápido, se pone detrás de el, coge su cabeza por los pelos levantando su cara para que yo le vea y le pone el kunai en la garganta.

- Lo matare!

Me dice! yo quedo en shock! piensa que este viene con migo?

- Nose quien es! no le mates!

Digo desesperada!

- Que no le mate? jajajaja!

Dice uno de los hombres que va con masano.

- Pues al final parece ser que si era una espía...

Dice el otro.

- No soy ninguna espía!

-Insiste con eso, entonces que hacia este a las afueras del clan! desde esta noche, apareces tu y este y me vas a decir que no estáis compinchados?

Dice el tío que llevaba la estrella Ninja gigante.

-No se quien es de verdad! pero no lo matéis!

Estoy horrorizada! en serio lo van a matar solo por estar a las afueras del pueblo!. Esta gente esta loca! Masano clava el kunai en su garganta y tira hacia arriba cortándole el cuello, veo la escena horrorizada! como sale la sangre a chorros! mis manos tiemblan! estoy muy asustada por lo que me puede pasar después! tengo que salir de aquí como sea! de golpe se oyen muchos ``PUF´´ se llena todo de humo, no puedo ver bien, se oyen algún que otro grito y como si fueran hierros chocando, también puedo ver alguna que otra chispa,

- NOS ATACAN!

Se oye uno decir, Masano me pone la peor cara que una pueda encontrarse en el mundo, y corre hacia mi, me agarra un brazo y con la otra mano me sostiene la cara girándola hacia el! haciendo que nuestras miradas choquen.

- ¡¿Que significa esto!?

- ¡QUE NO SE QUIEN ES! YA TE LO HE DICHO!

grito lo mas que puedo! Masano me suelta y caigo al suelo, un kunai viene directo hacia mi, pero otro choca y hace que rebote y los dos se claven en el suelo, a sido Masano, el a lanzado el otro kunai bloqueando el ataque, me mira serio y yo también a el.

- Ese venia hacia ti.

Me dice, Masano desaparece de golpe! siento un airédetrás Mio y mucho ruido, miro un poco aun en el suelo es Masano esta desviando todos lo kunais con su guadaña, estoy muy asustada! me levanto y comienzo a correr! en dirección al bosque corro lo mas que puedo asta alejarme lo suficiente sin mirar hacia atrás! una ves bastante lejos, decido mirar en dirección al pueblo, hay alguna que otra casa en llamas y muchos Ninja peleándose.. tengo que irme de aquí ``pienso´´así que me giro y sigo corriendo por el bosque!.

-

ya es casi de noche no se que horas serán, mi Mobil se apago hace mucho rato, pero calculo que serán sobre las 20:00 o así, estoy muy cansada llevo casi todo el día corriendo, solo me he parado una vez, y lo peor es que no se a donde estoy, decido descansar un rato y después volver a caminar y eso mismo es lo que hago, camino sin rumbo solo hacia adelante, perdida otra vez, camino asta muy tarde, descanso otro rato, busco en mi mochila que hay.. solo una botella de coca cola, una triste bolsa de patatas medio llena, cuatro chicles, y unas pocas chorradas mas... Solo Basura .. ``pienso´´ después de comer un poco de esas porquerías me duermo.

-

Ya a han pasado 4 días... y sigo en el bosque, tengo mucha hambre ayer me comí lo ultimo que me quedaba, camino unas cinco horas mas y encuentro otro poblado, este es mucho mas grande que el otro, no se si acercarme o no, temo en que me traten igual que los clan Sarutobi,aun que en el manga se ven buena gente, supongo que en estos tiempos de ``guerra´´ como lo llaman aquí, no son muy amigables.. pensándolo mejor, Obito inicio una guerra, entonces, por que me dijo que era una guerra entre clanes?  
debería ser la cuarta guerra Ninja, no se supone que todos los clanes y aledas están unidos?.. tampoco hay aledas según Moka.. y si no estoy en el mundo de naruto y estoy en otro sitio?.. NO! definitivamente es el mundo de naruto! de eso estoy segura! pero mi cabeza tiene muchas preguntas sin respuesta..y como he llegado asta una historia que no existe!? no es un sueño! de eso me e podido asegurar en los momentos que estado a punto de morir! Ya lo he decidido!  
buscare la aldea de la hoja, ya que es la principal del manga, y me queda mas cerca, ya que estoy en el país del fuego! pediré ayuda allí, para volver! buscare también la manera de que me crean que no soy de aquí! con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza me dirijo al pueblo, este pueblo es muy parecido al clan Sarutobi, las casas son casi idénticas pero mucho mas grandes también puedo ver que ahí tiendas en mitad de la calle.. si se lo puede llamar calle... pues el suelo es un camino de tierra.. entro en el pueblo, hay gente, pero no me prestan atención, eso es mejor para mi! me acerco a un aldeano que esta agachado.

-Disculpe señor.

el hombre se gira mirándome.

- que quieres! no ves que estoy ocupado!?

me mira extrañado , como si fuese de otro planeta, debería cambiarme de ropa no?¿.. ellos visten muy diferentes ami.. puedo ver, esta recogiendo unas malas hierbas que ahí en la entrada de su casa.

- querría saber a donde estoy.

- pues estas en el pueblo otafuku.

¡PRRrrfffFFs! como si me dicen grukuyu! no conozco los pueblos de qui!, no se ni por que e pregunto! `` me regaño mental mente´´.

- La aldea de la hoja, esta muy lejos de aquí? señor.

-La aldea de la hoja!?

me mira confundido, dejando de arrancar hierbas.

-no ahí ninguna aldea llamada así.

-NO!?.. bueno.. entonces alguna aldea cerca?

-quizás este pueblo es considerado una aldea.. muchos ninjas se acercan a comprar armas.

se gira y Sige con lo suyo. no conoce la aldea de la hoja...!

- entonces esto no es un clan Ninja?

- Niña tu no escuchas?! cuando te he dicho que este es el Pueblo otafuku, quiere decir que no es un clan!.

se gira y me da la espalda, HUY! que borde... ``pienso´´ me alejo buscando otra persona a quien preguntar, ``ruge mi estomago tengo hambre... me llega una olor a mi nariz, huele muy bien. Me acerco al puesto es una casa tiene asientos afuera, y la olor llega de ahí, me asomo un poco.. puedo ver gente dentro están casi todos comiendo cosas raras, la casa es mediana y ahí muchas mesas bajas con cojines, será un restaurante.. entro al fondo puedo ver una estantería llena de comida, es rara pero huele muy bien! miro la gente que ahí algunos me han visto pero no me prestan atención, otros ni siquiera se han girado a verme... me acerco a la estantería de comida... no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer! nunca en mi vida fuese pensado en robar.. pero tengo  
mucha hambre! y el dinero que yo tengo no sirve aquí, así que me acerco disimuladamente... miro hacia las camareras que están sirviendo a la gente giro y ahora miro a otro hombre que ahí en el otro lado, esta girado, ablando con yo que se quien.. estiro el brazo, y cojo cuatro pinchos que ahí, con bolitas pequeñas blancas y una salsa marrón encima, otro pincho que tiene como un pulpo clavado, los cojo y me los escondo, metiendolos por debajo de mi chaqueta de piel, me giro disimulando como que solo estoy mirando el local, camino directa hacia la salida un poco rápido, que vergüenza! ``pienso´´ si mis amigos me viesen en este momento, me lo recordarían el resto de mi vida... y me pondrían de mote la dedos largos... cierro los ojos fuertemente pidiendo que no me paren ni que me hayan visto...

-oiga señorita.

dice una chica de las que están sirviendo.

me giro mirándola con cara asustada y el corazón a mil, no podría estar mas nerviosa! ``me van a pillar!´´ pienso asustada.

-S-si?

-no va a tomar nada?

-N..no solo me he acercado para ver que Avia de menú.. no me interesa nada gracias.

me giro de golpe y salgo rapidísimo del lugar, camino a paso rápido debez en cuando mirando para atrás, una de las chicas a salido del restaurante y va mirando de un lado para otro, quizás me busca?¿ y empiezo a caminar aun mas rápido metiéndome por una de las calles estrechas que ahí, me alejo del lugar metiéndome entre las callejuelas y salgo de estas para otra vez estar en la calle principal, puedo ver unos bancos desocupados, decido ir allí a comer, me asiento y como lo que robado, voy mirando la gente que pasa, aquí la gente va muy rara vestida.. y algunos llevan armas otros no, voy comiendo, dos chicos se asientan detrás mío en otro banco, no les presto atención y sigo con lo mío, desde donde estoy puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que están conversando,  
no es muy interesante, hablan sobre técnicas Ninja y armas, seguro que son ninjas. termino de comer, estoy aburrida no se que hacer! ni a donde ir!... solo miro lo que pasan por delante mío, y escuchando la conversación que se oye bastante fuerte.

- Te has enterado?

le pregunta uno al otro.

- No claro que no! si no me dices el que!.

-Pues de los del clan Senju!

-Y que pasa con ellos!?

a dicho Senju!? creía que no avían de esos en el manga aparte de Tsunade! o quizás estoy equivocada, ahora presto mas atención a lo que dicen.

- Sii! ese nuevo líder que tienen! según lo que se dice, es que quiere unir a todos los clanes Ninja, para obtener la paz en el país del fuego!.

-A si? yo no he escuchado nada de eso! no estoy muy informado de ese clan...

- No!? como es posible Taqueda! que no ayas escuchado sobre ellos! si son uno de los clanes mas famosos y mas fuertes del país!

- así!? la verdad, es que.. no me interesan mucho..

- ellos han sido el único clan que se ha atrevido a retar a los Uchiha!

- ENSERIO!?

dice ahora el otro sobresaltado!, yo estoy en shock, Uchiha? si esos fueron masacrados en el manga! sigo escuchando lo que dicen.

- si! dicen que su nuevo líder es muy fuerte! y tiene unos jutsus increíbles!

- como sabes tu eso!? si nunca lo has conocido! le gente a veces se inventa cosas para subir el ego de alguien!

- pero son muchos! lo que lo dicen.

- eres muy insensato, te crees todo lo que te dicen sin pensar, ahora entiendo, el por que siempre te engañan..

el otro parece que se a molestado con ese comentario del amigo, se vuelve hacia el y le Sige ablando.

-no solo eso! también se dice que un miembro de ese clan a logrado crear una técnica Ninja que puede abrir un portal!.

- un portal!?... vaya estupideces que dicen entonces!

no parece que este muy interesado en la conversación del amigo.

-un portal que abre otro mundo! te lo digo de verdad!

-basta, deja el tema no me interesa ese clan, estaría bien que todos los clanes se unieran, y lograr la paz, pero eso son solo sueños! nunca va a pasar algo así!

los dos ahora están callados, y yo estoy pensando todo lo que han hablado, si antes avían preguntas sin respuesta en mi cabeza, ahora ahí el doble, pero ahí algo que aun me ha llamado mas la atención! lo del portal del otro mundo! quizás ese portal sea el que conecte el mundo real a este! me giro y les miro, no se si debería preguntar o quedarme callada, pero necesito saber mas! tengo que preguntarles a donde están los Senju! y buscar a esa persona que dicenque a creado esa técnica! aunque estos no se lo crean yo si! podría ser esa, la forma en la que yo he llegado asta aquí! con una técnica de esas!.

-


	5. Capitulo 4 BÚSQUEDA

CAPITULO 4 BÚSQUEDA

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº 

podría ser esa, la forma en la que yo he llegado asta aquí! con una técnica de esas! sige diciendo mi cabeza! decido preguntarles sobre el tema.

-Perdonad.

los dos se giran mirándome.

- llevo días buscando a los Senju.

miento! pero quizás sea una buena manera de hacerles hablar.

- a si?

dice el que no le interesaba la conversación.

-si, bastantes días, pero no encuentro el paradero del clan.

- Normal! cada clan se protege bien escondiéndose por los bosques.

- para que los buscas?

ahora me he quedado en blanco, que digo?!

- que nos importa para que los busque! Taqueda,

se gira mirando al otro y se vuelve a girar ahora en mi dirección. ahora se me a ocurrido una buena escusa.

- pues los busco para una misión de protección!

-misión de protección?

pregunta uno extrañado.

-si me dirijo al país del viento.

-esta bastante lejos ese país.

responde el otro.

- nosotros te podríamos escoltar asta allí, cuanto pagas por el viaje?

-NOno! busco a los Senju!

-y por que los senju!? nosotros también somos ninjas!

me dice, con cara confundida!

- la verdad esque también he sentido hablar muy bien sobre ellos y yo busco la máxima protección!

intento sonar un poco preocupada.

- nos estas llamando malos?

- Noo!...

-te persigue alguien chica?

me quedo callada! por que tantas preguntas!? a ellos que les importa! por que no me lo dicen ya y punto!?

- lo siento! pero no estoy interesada..

los dos están callados, no se si he metido la pata.. solo espero que no sea así.

- están lejos.

responde uno, le miro atentamente.

- a unos doce días desde este pueblo.

-QUEEE!?

grito, los dos se han asustado y han rebotado en el banco,

- ... por donde?

-Pp-pues.. en el bosque.. en dirección al norte..

dice uno los dos, me miran sobresaltados, será por el grito, me giro levantándome, miro en que dirección es el norte... me vuelvo a girar para ellos.

-jeje... por donde es el norte?

que vergüenza tener que preguntar por donde es el norte... pero esque no tengo ni un poco de orientación, uno de ellos me lo señala con el dedo.

- todo recto no?

vuelvo a preguntar, parezco tonta ``pienso´´.

-si todo recto doce días, pero si no eres un Ninja te costara llegar asta allí si no es que te matan por el camino.

responde el otro. doce días.. por el bosque! PFFF! no puedo llegar sola.. pero tampoco tengo dinero para pagar los servicios, comienzo a caminar en esa dirección, escucho en mi espalda que me hablan.

- si, iré sola no os preocupéis!

-ahí muchos peligros en el bosque chica!.

dice uno, pero no me importa que peligros alli! tengo que encontrarlos!.

- ya lo se adiós! gracias por la ayuda.

digo para después irme corriendo en esa dirección, no puedo entretenerme por el camino, tengo que llegar rápido. entonces recuerdo, que no tengo comida ni agua.. pero no puedo comprarla tampoco! así que tengo que aguantarme y llegar lo mas rápido que pueda! corro hasta la salida del pueblo ya estoy entrando en el bosque y sigo corriendo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº 

Dos días! dos asquerosos días! caminando, sin comida y con un hambre de espanto, estoy de muy mal humor, no se si me he perdido o voy bien, solo dos días y ya estoy reventada...no se si podré llegar, el bosque es muy grande y a cada paso que doy veo el mismo paisaje, es muy fácil perderse por aquí y estar caminando en círculos sin darte cuenta, pero no tengo mas remedio que seguir, o morir en mitad del camino, ``pienso melancólicamente abecés tengo gana de llorar, otras de gritar, desde que estoy en este mundo solo me han pasado cosas malas, maldigo a Laura! y a su estupido fin de semana picnic-acampada! cuando vuelva, no le voy a hablar en toda mi vida!. ``pienso ahora enfadada sigo caminando, me encuentro con un pequeño río, puedo cruzarlo sin problema,  
decido parar a descanar un rato y beber, no se si será buena este agua, almenos parece limpia.. me acerco al agua, el agua es cristalina esta pura, saco mi botella de coca cola vacia,la enjuago y la lleno de esa agua, bueno alemnos tendré agua! bebo del pequeño río, no sabe mal, esta mejor que la de casa, alemenos, tiene algo bueno el maldito bosque este!sigo bebiendo, de golpe se oye mucho ruido y me asusto! miro hacia arriba, de donde viene el ruido, y me calmo, solo son una bandada de pájaros pasando, son muchos, parece como que escapasen de algo.. pero solo son pájaros ``pienso´´ estoy atenta algún otro ruido, estoy tensa.. nada, no se oye nada mas, me relajo otra vez y sigo bebiendo agua, asentada a la orilla del río voy mirando como ese agua cristalina va  
pasando, puedo ver mi propio reflejo, estoy muy sucia... escucho otro ruido ahora mas fuerte, me asusto y me levanto del suelo! cojo mi mochila me la cuelgo en la espalda y cruzo el río, no voy a quedarme a ver que es! corro hacia delante como todo el rato me alejo del río y sigo caminando, se oye otro ruido, estos ruidos son como hierros chocando, como cuando estaba en el clan Sarutobi, el mismo ruido! se lo que es! y no voy a ser una espectadora, sigo corriendo ahí unos arbustos muy grandes en mitad, los atravieso sin pensarlo, de golpe un chico aparece de no se donde! es joven mas o menos mi edad, va vestido con una especie de capa que le llega asta las rodillas es azul marino, los pantalones igual, con vendas de rodillas para abajo, chanclas, el pelo castaño claro y  
alborotado un poco largo, es majo, se nota a distancia que es un Ninja, lleva muchas armas, se pone delante mío, paro en seco mirándolo, aparecen mas! muchos! hombres de todas las edades! me rodean, no se de donde han salido todos estos! van casi iguales vestidos y armados, seguramente otro clan.

-mirad que he encontrado encontrado!

dice el chico que esta en frente mío. lo miro con miedo, no parece que tengan buenas intenciones, de golpe aparecen mas! son muchísimos!

- que haces aquí sola? y a donde vas?

no se que decir, por que todos me preguntan lo mismo! por que no solo me dejan en paz!

- un pueblo..

respondo.

- no ahí ninguno cerca.

- no simpatices con ella Fudo! registradla y capturarla.

dice otro que esta al lado, COMO!? me asusto me giro a un lado mirando si puedo salir corriendo, no puedo ahí muchos, estoy rodeada, MIERDA! `` pienso´´ se me acerca uno de ellos me aguanta de los hombros mientras otro me quita la mochila, me revisan de pies a la cabeza.

- no es un Ninja.

dice uno de los hombres.

- no importa, Madara-sama dijo que capturásemos a todos los que nos encontremos.

MADARA!? `` pienso´´ si es el que yo me imagino ya me puedo dar por muerta! estoy callada, uno de ellos saca una cuerda y me ata las manos, mi mochila!`` pienso´´ me giro, otro la tiene en la mano, no puedo acercarme a este, me tiran de la cuerda caminando hacia delante, un tío me tiene atada de manos como si fuese una fugitiva! miro al rededor todos están caminando detrás, delante, y por los lados... no ahí manera de escapar... me fijo en el dibujo que tienen en la espalda, el abanico blanco y rojo! estoy flipando! estos! no tendrían que estar muertos!? estoy en el manga naruto! pero ahí cosas que no encajan como esta! Madara.. será, el EDO-Madara! nose que hacer! llevo días que no Leo el manga, alo mejor han resucitado a los Uchiha y yo no me enterado!? seguimos caminando! entonces ahora recuerdo! hubo una época en el manga donde todos los clanes estaban en guerra, antes de la fundación de la aldea de la hoja! CLARO! es por eso que no existe! y por eso están los Uchiha! a hora me doy cuenta!, me llevan atada, asta que llegamos a un sitio es como un campamento, no ahí tiendas ni nada, pero ahí muchos mas hombre aun de los que me rodean,no puedo decir el numero pues son millones, los hombres que están a mi alrededor,se van cada uno por su lado, y el que me tiene atada me arrastra asta llegar donde ahí un circulo en el suelo, son letras chinas y dentro de estas ahí seis personas, también están atadas y ahí uno vigilándoles, el hombre que me arrastra me empuja haciendo que yo caiga dentro de este circulo,miro las personas que ahí, todas atadas, y uno tiene como cadenas y mas letras de esas que están el suelo pero en todo su cuerpo, me levanto un poco mirando el hombre que me a empujado.

-no podrás escapar de aquí, este es un sello especial, si haces mucho ruido o intentas algo, te mataremos, tenlo en cuenta.

dice seriamente, se gira dándome la espalda y se va, me asiento en el suelo, mirando ahora el otro que esta de pie.

-Takeshi! es tu hora.

sin mas, se va y llega otro, ahora miro la gente que están atados... mi estomago ruge..

- tienes hambre?

pregunta una chica que también esta atada.

-s..si..

respondo, esta me mira, ella es joven también, no lleva armas pero puedo saber que es un Ninja.

-acostúmbrate entonces.

QUE!? me dice eso, así sin mas! me la quedo mirando ahora sorprendida! vaya manera de contestar ``pienso´´ definitivamente aquí la gente no es muy borde! me giro, y no hablamos mas, mas bien no hablo con nadie, tampoco parece que alguien quiera hablarme, así que solo miro mi alrededor, ahí muchos hombres algunos asentados otro ablando entre ellos otros entrenando... PFFF! no saldré viva de aquí nunca...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººº

A pasado ya mucho rato, esta oscureciendo, hace un rato uno de los hombres se nos acerco, trajo unas bandejas de comida, aunque avía poca, almenos fue algo.. comí lo poco que me dieron, ahora no ago nada, el hombre que estaba de guarda a sido remplazado por otro hace también un rato, veo como un chico se nos acerca es aquel que me encontró en el bosque, como le llamaron? Fodo!? va! da igual.. lo miro ahora esta parado, detrás de las letras chinas, esta mirándome ami, me asusto.

- Kuroshi, me llevo la chica que e encontrado.

-que? y para que la quieres?

- no es tu asunto..

ese chico ahora a entrado dentro de las letras, y viene para mi, me sostiene de un brazo y me levanta, a sido muy bruto lo a echo de golpe, me apreta el brazo y me arrastra para fuera de las letras, me saca de ahí y me va guiando hacia delante, caminamos, estamos alejándonos del campamento, a donde me lleva!? va acaso a sacarme de aquí? pienso un poco impaciente, estamos ahora casi fuera del campamento, ahí unos hombres al rededor de un fuego, uno de ellos se gira y pregunta.

- a donde te la llevas Fudo? esa no es una de los capturados?

Fudo no dijo nada, solo sigue tirando de la cuerda, entrando en el bosque, después de alejarnos un poco de donde estaba la gente, paro en seco, tira otra vez de la cuerda haciendo que yo choque con un árbol, golpeando mi espalda contra esa dura corteza, lo miro asustada, por que hace esto!? el me mira, no se como descifrar su mirada es como la de un pervertido, me mira de arriba a bajo, se acerca ami, yo me pego mas a la corteza de ese árbol, subiendo mis manos atadas a mi pecho como si así pudiera protejerme de el, me sostiene mis manos bajándomelas, yo tiemblo, ahora me coje el pañuelo y me lo quita tirándolo al suelo seguido  
por mi chaqueta, la cual no a caído al cuelo por causa de mis manos atadas, esta bajada pero no quitada, baja sus manos asta mi cintura, subiendo mi camiseta me la sube asta arriba de mis sostenes, se pueden ver perfectamente, estoy muy asustada y temblando! mis ojos están empezando a humedecerse, no quiero algo así, en un momento creí que el me iba a liberar en el bosque, este esta empezando a tocarme, y yo empezó a ponerme histérica y soltar alguna que otra lagrima.

-SUÉLTAME!

grito lo mas fuerte que puedo, esperando que alguien lo escuche, empiezo a moverme para que deje de tocarme, me muevo lo mas fuerte que puedo intentando hacerle retroceder, este reacciona pegándose mas a mi cuerpo cojiéndome fuertemente, tirando de mi cintura hacia el, estoy llorando! y este tío cada vez me esta tocando mas! ahora acerca su cara a mi cuello, empezando a besarlo y con una de sus manos sosteniéndome de la cintura y la otra poniéndomela en uno de mis pechos apretándome.

-TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!

grito histérica, subo mis manos asta el pecho de este empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, este me coje las manos subiéndomelas encima de la cabeza, no tiene intenciones de parar, esta muy pegado ami me esta aplastando, una de sus manos me aguanta las mías y la otra la tiene aun en mi cintura, Sige besándome el cuello ahora subiendo mas arriba asta llegar a mi oreja.

-solo disfruta lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

me susurra, mordiéndome levemente la oreja, para después refregarse en mi, puedo sentir su excitación con cada refregada que me da, no voy a ser tan fácil! ``pienso´´ entonces grito con todas mis fuerzas! siento como la mano que tenia en mi cintura ahora esta tapándome la boca, por mas que lo intento no puedo salir de esa prisión del árbol y el, estoy desesperada, subo una de mis piernas intentando interponerla entre los dos, pero no da resultado, el la retira con una de las suyas rápidamente, quedando en las misma condiciones que antes.

-Fudo! que crees que estas haciendo?

Fudo deja de manosearme, y se gira al otro que a aparecido.

- y que crees que ago!? solo me divierto un poco.

dice con un aire de superioridad.

-por que me has seguido!?

ahora pregunta serio.

- deja a la chica! llévala al campamento de inmediato.

dice con una voz dura de mando.

- y por que tendría que hacerlo!? yo la he encontrado! estoy en mi derecho!

-no escuchaste lo que Madara-sama dijo!? no se tocaran los prisioneros hasta recibir nueva orden.

Fudo se separa de mi, se agacha y recoge mi pañuelo, me lo pone al rededor de mi cuello, coje la cuerda y tira de mi, caminando de nuevo hasta el principio del campamento, estoy aun temblando! este tío casi me viola todos qui están locos! caminamos por en medio del campamento, algunos de los hombres que están asentados al rededor del fuego nos miran.

-baya Fudo! si que has terminado pronto! lo jóvenes de hoy en día no duráis nada.

dice uno de esos burlándose, Fudo se detiene de golpe mirándole.

-si no fuese aparecido el maldito de Kanae, recordándome las palabras de Madara-sama, no hubiese regresado hasta pasada la madrugada.

dice a regañadientes, todos los hombres ahora se ríen, Fudo se gira mirándome.

- pero quizá otro día tengamos mas tiempo para conocernos mas a fondo.

me dice con una sonrisa provocativa, por mi cuerpo recorre un fuerte escalofrío haciendo que tiemble fuertemente, no quiero recordar ese mal rato! me da asco! es un enfermo! Fudo tira de mi con la cuerda acercándome a el, con su mano en mi barbilla cojiéndomela fuertemente, me acerca a el y me besa en la boca, es un beso rudo, muevo mi cara a un lado y este me la suelta, todos los hombres se están riendo fuertemente y animando a Fudo, con comentarios como, `` ya casi la tienes chaval `` asegúrate de que llegue antes que tu, cuando la tengas debajo tuyo´´ y mas cosas aun peores que esas, mi cara debe de estar roja de rabia y de vergüenza! en el manga los Uchiha se ven serios, personas rectas, no locos pervertidos, salvajes como lo que yo estoy conociendo! alo mejor en esta época eran diferente?¿ prefiero no saberlo... Fudo vuelve a tirar de mi ahora me esta llevando asta donde están los cautivados, llegamos otra vez a ese circulo, me empuja y vuelvo a caer, me giro para verlo. este se gira yéndose `` menos mal´´ me siento en el suelo sin hablar, después de todo lo ocurrido lo único que quiero es estar tranquila, asentada sin llamar la atención.

-estas bien?

pregunta la chica, la miro noto como se me caen algunas lagrimas.

-...

- usaron el sharingan con tigo para sacarte información?

- no..

- por que estas aquí?

pregunto.

- estoy aquí, igual que tu..

- te han maltratado?

pregunta curiosa.

-...

no quiero decirle lo que a pasado, aunque que no a llegado a violación, a estado muy cerca, mi cuerpo aun esta temblando de los nervios, después de eso no pasa nada mas, ella no habla y yo no hablo, cada persona va a lo suyo, oscurece del todo no se puede ver bien, pero se escuchan todas las voces de esos hombres, aunque ahí mucho ruido el sueño empieza a ganarme, asta quedar dormida.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº 


	6. Càpitulo 5 CAPTURADA!

CAPITULO 5 CAPTURADA!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº 

Me despierto por un fuerte movimiento, es el guarda, nos esta despertando a todos.

-Levantaros! o os levantare yo!

dice con voz dura, obedezco lo que dice al igual que los demás, le miro este se gira dándonos la espalda, puedo ver que se acercan mas tíos, reconozco uno de ellos es Madara! lleva su abanico ese gigante, y esas armas que salen en el manga, se nos acerca y nos mira a todos.

- estos son todos?

-si Madara-sama.

nos mira, con un aire aburrido y chulo tal y como en el manga.

- apartir de ahora, le pertenecéis al clan uchiha, si alguno de vosotros no le parece bien entonces que hable.

- NO voy a obedecer a unos perros como vosotros!

dice el que esta atado con cadenas, un aire pasa por mi lado derecho de la cara, e podido ver una cosa negra pero a sido muy rápido, se oye un grito desde atrás, me giro, ese hombre el que a hablado tiene esa hoz que lleva siempre Madara clavada en su pecho, la sangre empieza a chorrear desde donde esta clavada asta sus pies, el hombre cae al suelo, y yo estoy en shock, grito! muy fuerte mirando esa imagen!.

- CÁLLATE!

me dice otro, mientras me coge de los hombros y me mueve de adelante hacia atrás, sigo gritando, no puedo sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza, me sigue moviéndome asta que para y me abofetea, entonces es cuando me callo, mirando al suelo, esa imagen me a impactado muchísimo! lo a matado así, sin mas! como si la vida de una persona no valiese nada, se que Madara es el malo, pero esto supera el manga mil veces!

- tu nombre.

me pregunta Madara, debo contestarle o no? me pregunto, si no le contesto puede que me pase como a ese tío...

-Elizabeth!...

- Elizabeth... un nombre extraño.

ahora me mira curioso, va a matarme! ``pienso´´ .

- de donde eres?

- D-de el P-pueblo otafuku..

no se como pero eso es lo primero que se me a ocurrido, de ningún modo puedo decirles que vengo de otro mundo! ni mucho menos que busco al clan senju! eso seria mi horca!.

-Mmm.. a cuatro o cinco días de aquí..

dice pensativo, no se lo que se le va venir en mente pero tampoco quiero saberlo!

- y sirves para algo?

no se a que a venido esa pregunta, no se que contestar.

-...

-Madara-sama ella no es un Ninja.

dice otro.

- pero lleva unas cosas extrañas.

dice enseñándole mi mochila, HEE! estaba AHÍ! ese tío! no me la a devuelto! se la entrega, y este empieza a mirar lo que ahí, aunque no ahí nada de mucho valor, una botella de Coca-Cola rellenada con agua, un móvil sin batería, auriculares... mi monedero.. ¡EL MONEDERO! verán el dinero del otro mundo y mis carnets! MIEDRA! ``pienso´´ y eso mismo es lo que ocurre, no pueden ir la cosas peor no?¿ coge mi monedero lo abre, esta mirando que es, en este sitio no ahí monederos?¿ lo mira curioso, a sacado un billete de 10€, sigue mirando, saca mi DNI, y lo mira atentamente, se gira hacia mi, enseñándomelo lo aguanta con sus dos dedos quedando el carnet entre medio.

- que es esto?

me pregunta.

-solo es un plástico, no tiene valor alguno.

respondo un poco alterada, este parece haberse dado cuenta, ahora sonríe arrogantemente,

-no es de valor... ¿entonces no te importa si me lo quedo?.

- es un regalo que me han hecho!

digo, este ríe por lo bajo,

- responde, que es esto?

me vuelve a preguntar ahora un poco mas serio.

-es un DNI.

me sigue mirando serio.

-ya te e dicho que es...

- las letras.

gira mi DNI, poniéndomelo bien cerca de la cara.

- que clase de letras son?

dice.

- de otro país...

respondo sin ánimos.

-entonces me has mentido.

-Que osadía! mentirle a Madara-sama! solo por eso debería arrancarte la cabeza!.

me dice otro muy cabreado y sacando el arma, me sobresalto.

-tengo mas preguntas para ella.

dice mirando de reojo al otro, este enseguida se calma y guarda el arma.

-Madara-sama le necesitamos por aquí!

se escucha otra voz, SII que se vaya! ``pienso!´´

- en otro momento!

responde, `` NO! ME JODAS! ´´ sigue enseñándome mi DNI bien cerca de mi cara.

- España, así se llama el país.

todos me miran confundidos, Madara parece intrigado con todo este asunto y yo solo quiero que se largue!

- España!

repite con un aire divertido.

- y.. esta muy lejos de aquí?

-si, mucho..

- que haces entonces en el país del fuego?

que se cree este tío! acaso es suyo este país?.

- soy solo una viajera.

- no eres ninja, es peligroso para una mujer ir sola por el bosque, y tu error a sido encontrarte con nosotros.

dice con aire arrogante.

- ella no es un ninja, Deja que se vaya! si no te es de utilidad!

dice la chica que también esta cautiva, me giro mirándola, esta acaso intentando ayudarme!? ahora, parece que se arrepiente de haber dicho eso, tiene la cabeza agachada, otro de los que están al lado de Madara se acerca a ella, cogiéndola del cuello.

-quien te ha dado permiso para opinar?

le dice el hombre, la chica se esta ahogando, puedo ver las muecas en su cara de dolor y falta de aire, ella me a intentado ayudar, lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí callada.

-suéltala! no diré ni una palabra mas si no lo haces!

le digo con un tono de amenaza, este me mira divertido, y los otros se ríen, miro a todos estos incluso Madara se esta riendo. ¿¡la e cagado!?..

- no es necesario que digas nada.

me giro ahora mirando a Madara, el es el que a hablado, tiene activado su sharingan que esta dando vueltas, todo se pone de color blanco, estoy sola en mitad de toda esa claridad! y aparece el, esta en frente mío, se lo que es esto una ilusión! unas cuerdas me atan los pies y otras las manos, estoy abierta! con los brazos para arriba, me duele, esta tirando de mis pies hacia abajo! esta estirándome! no puedo aguantar un gemido de dolor, el cual parece divertirle, ya que a soltado una pequeña carcajada.

- eres muy quejica.. todavía no hemos empezado.

se acerca a mi, me duele el cuerpo esta tirando de mi, cierro los ojos, siento su mano en mi cabeza, los abro otra vez mirándole.

- muéstrame, que escondes dentro de tu mente.

solo puedo escuchar esas palabras, después todo se vuelve oscuro no siento mi cuerpo, mas bien no siento nada, es como estar en un punto, sin aire, sin vida.. solo oscuridad...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº 

Abro los ojos, esta todo borroso, intento ver a donde estoy, mi vista va aclarándose poco a poco, veo un techo blanco? no es techo, hay unos tablones de madera grandes sosteniendo eso, que mas parece como una carpa, estoy tumbada sobre un futon, intento moverme pero no puedo me duele todo el cuerpo.

-empezaba a pensar que no ibas a despertar nunca.

miro hacia donde esa voz, es Madara! esta asentado en frente mío, PERO QUE!? ahora recuerdo la ilusión! me sobresalto moviéndome un poco sintiendo dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

- a donde estoy?

pregunto en casi un susurro,

-en mi tienda.

responde una voz lo miro y es madara..

- y que hago aquí?

-he podido ver en tu mente, que eres de otro mundo.

me desvía la conversación, y me quedo sin habla, lo a descubierto! no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, entonces también sabe que el es un personaje de un manga? lo miro confundida.

-se que te has encontrado con los del clan Sarutobi, y todo lo que has vivido mientras has estado aquí, pero ahí algo que no entiendo, por que no puedo saber sobre ese mundo del de donde vienes?.

solo le miro desde donde estoy tumbada, no digo nada, tampoco quiero decir nada.

-los Senju.. son traicioneros.. nunca querrán ayudarte, es una perdida de tiempo buscarlos.

ahora me quedo flipando, como dice!? me fio mas de los Senju que de esta gente! lo miro ahora enfadada.

-en serio vas a perder tu tiempo buscándolos?

me mira divertido.

- hay alguien mas que pueda ayudarme aparte de ellos?

me atrevo a preguntarle, este tío! si ya me caía mal en el manga ahora me cae peor!..

- no, a no ser a que alguien aprenda esa técnica también.

- pero como dije hace dos días, ahora le perteneces a este clan, así que.. dudo que alguien mas la aprenda si tu no estas libre.

- que quieres decir con eso?

-obedecerás cada una de mis ordenes, considérate una esclava.

ya me imaginaba que iban hacer algo así, mantenerme presa.. ``pienso´´ ahora se levanta de donde estaba asentado y me da la espalda, camina asta la salida de la tienda.

-cuando te recuperes te unirás al equipo medico, hablaremos mas tarde, por ahora descansa.

a salido de la tienda dejándome sola, pero este tío que se cree! no pienso obedecerle!, me intento levantar pero no pudeo me duele todo, no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que paso en la ilusión, miro a mi alrededor ahí están sus armas, ese abanico gigante la hoz y tres katanas, definitivamente esta es su tienda, seguramente haya mucha vigilancia a fuera, pero no voy a rendirme sin haberlo intentado antes! intento otra vez en vano levantarme, no puedo... me duele demasiado el cuerpo, pero ahora es una buena oportunidad para salir de aquí! no ahí ningún sello en el suelo, ni nada que me retenga, intento darme la vuelta , tampoco puedo, por mucho que quiera.. no me queda mas que quedarme aquí a descansar asta sentirme mejor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº 

Me despierto, aun siento mi cuerpo adolorido, miro hacia los lados, todo esta oscuro, me fijo bien, puedo ver la silueta de alguien, esta tumbado encima de un futon, aun lado de la tienda bastante alejada de mi, y ahora recuerdo! estoy en la tienda de Madara, me levanto de cintura para arriba con torpeza, aun puedo sentir esos pinchazos, me pongo en pie con cuidado de no hacer ruido, buco la salida, si quiero escapar ahora es el momento! ``pienso´´ empiezo a caminar lentamente, aun con dolor, puedo escuchar unos suaves ronquidos, miro con miedo a esa silueta que esta en un rincón de la tienda, temiendo en que despierte y me pille, camino despacio con mucho cuidado asta la salida de la tienda que esta al fondo cubierta con una cortina, YA CASI! me animo, estoy casi, estiro mi brazo izquierdo ya puedo rozar con la yema de mis dedos esa cortina, de golpe escucho un ruido, siento algo en mi pierna derecha, como un canto, un poco puntiagudo esta entremedio de mis piernas, MIERDA! reconozco ese objeto es una mesa de esas pequeñas cuadradas, con la oscuridad es difícil de ver que objetos tienes delante, me quedo inmóvil, sin moverme, no escucho los suaves ronquidos, Se a despertado? `` pienso con miedo´´ me giro un poco viendo esa silueta, no se a movido, pero de golpe se mueve, me asusto! pero no me muevo de donde estoy, mi respiración esta un poco alborotada, sigo mirando la silueta fijamente, veo que solo se a girado de lado, ahora en dirección hacia donde estaba yo, solo se acomoda, tirando un poco mas de la manta, doy un suspiro de alivio cerrando mis ojos con ese gesto, reacciono otra vez, mira hacia delante, muevo mi pierna esquivando esa mesa, y doy mas pasos hacia la cortina, la cojo moviéndola un poco, asomándome, no ahí nadie, salgo despacio, cerrándola la cortina otra vez, camino cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, no veo a nadie, MEJOR! me doy prisa caminando recto, voy en dirección al bosque, ahora comienzo a correr perdiéndome entre los arboles.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº 

Ya llevo un rato corriendo, empiezo a estar cansada, NO! NO PUEDO PARAR AHORA! ``pienso´´ así que sigo corriendo, siento una gran ráfaga de aire soplando hacia mi, es mucho, me arrastra fuertemente haciendo que choque contra un árbol, pegando mi espalada dolorosamente contra la corteza, se escucha mucho ruido, QUEES ESTO? ``me asusto´´ todos los arboles están arrancados, y en el que yo estoy ahora apoyada, esta con las raíces fuera de la tierra, la yerba del suelo esta arrancada también, hay incluso hoyos donde seguramente avían rocas ahora están vacíos.

-¿¡A que estamos jugando!?..

subo la cabeza en dirección a la voz, es una voz fría, siniestra, incluso ronca, me estremezco rápidamente, lo miro, esta encima de una rama de un árbol de pie, bastante alejado del suelo, todo esta oscuro no puedo ver quien es, lo único que si puedo ver son dos ojos rojos que están brillando mirándome fijamente, miro atenta a ese que esta ahí, el mueve su arma hacia abajo, haciendo un ruido, el mismo ruido que hacen unas cadenas al chocar en otras, miro ese arma, es un abanico gigante, ese que lleva Madara, ahora mi esperanza de huida se esfuma, el baja de la rama del árbol acercándose a mi, me asusto y me levanto de donde estoy, se que esta enfadado por su tono de voz.

- hacerme salir, expresamente a buscarte a estas horas... no es algo que te recomiendo que vuelvas hacer.

su voz sigue sonando fría y ronca, no puedo ver quien es, pero se que es Madara, estoy temblando, siento como me agarra fuertemente de mi brazo, apretándome sin cuidado alguno, doy un pequeño chillido siento como me arrastra haciendo que le siga detrás, sintiendo como cada vez me apreta mas el brazo, y a paso ligero, no puedo seguir su paso, estoy casi corriendo detrás de el, intento hacer que me suelte empujando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, me apreta aun mas ahora empujándome hacia adelante, haciendo que yo caiga en el suelo de rodillas, intento levantarme pero no me da tiempo me esta arrastrando.

-Suéltame!

el para de golpe, esta tieso delante mío, apreta aun mas mis brazo levantándome hacia arriba, me esta haciendo mucho daño, y de golpe me lanza otra vez contra el suelo, haciendo que mi cara lo golpe duramente.

-Quien te crees que eres.. para contradecir mis ordenes?...

me giro mirándole, ahora si puedo verle la cara esta muy enfadado, tiene su sharingan activado,, me golpea, con una patada en mi cara, haciendo que yo caiga hacia atrás, siento un fuerte dolor hay donde me a dado, mas bien en mi nariz, estoy aun tumbada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, me toco mi nariz, puedo sentir como un liquido caliente en mis dedos, lo miro, aun que esta muy oscuro, puedo ver un poco mi mano, es sangre.. me vuelvo a aguantar la nariz ahora levantándome un poco hacia el, se acerca y me vuelve a golpear, ahora en la parte de mi vientre, haciendo que vuelva a caer de espalda, siento como me coge del pelo, tirándome hacia arriba quedando de rodillas con mi cabeza en alto, con mi mirada chocando con la suya.

-Solo por esta vez hare la vista gorda, si te atreves otra vez a contradecirme o intentar huir...

siento, como un acero puntiagudo y muy frio esta presionando mi garganta, clavándose un poco, haciendo que mi cara cambie, de terror a dolor en solo un segundo, le miro, ahora el esta sonriendo arrogantemente, sus ojos rojos resaltan en medio de toda esta oscuridad, un rojo intenso como la sangre... no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, sigue teniendo mi pelo cogido con su mano, tirando de mi hacia el, sintiendo su respiración asquerosa y caliente en mi oreja.

-Te matare... de la forma mas cruel que puedas imaginarte..

dice con un susurro ronco, mi cuerpo se estremece y un fuerte escalofrió me recorre de arriba abajo, estoy inmóvil no puedo mover ni un dedo, tengo mis ojos abiertos de par en par, por su amenaza y por su tono de voz, a sido una voz ronca pero a la vez siniestra, mi respiración se agita, ese objeto punzante se me clava un poco mas, haciéndome gritar un poco cerrando mis ojos, me mueve otra vez la cabeza hacia atrás, separándome de el y desclavándome ese objeto que esta en mi cuello, haciendo que de mi salga un suspiro, le miro otra vez, aun sigo arrodillada y con la cabeza en alto.

-Créeme, no me importa en absoluto el que tu vengas de otro mundo...

a aflojado mi agarre, pero un me sigue teniendo cogida.

-Te a quedado claro?..

no respondo solo le miro respirando agitadamente, su cara se endurece aun mas ahora apretándome otra vez el pelo.

-RESPONDE!

me grita con una voz de mando.

-S-ssSs-si-i...

estoy tan asustada que ni siquiera se lo que he respondido, si lo he dicho bien o lo dicho mal.. no recuerdo nada.. mi mente esta en blanco solo mirando su cara enfadada, me suelta al fin.

-Levántate.

obedezco lo que me dice, me levanto tambaleándome un poco, el me pasa por un lado caminando, de mis ojos ahora salen lagrimas, y pienso en lo desgraciada que soy desde que e llegado aquí..

-Vas a caminar?.. o prefieres que te pegue patadas, obligándote a arrastrarte por el suelo asta llegar al campamento?..

reacciono rápidamente ante esa amenaza, me giro el esta parado un poco lejos de mi dándome la espalda, tiene ese abanico gigante en su espalda, empiezo a caminar en su dirección, quedándome separada de el cuando este empieza a caminar otra vez, caminamos otro rato asta llegar, no hay nadie... sigo detrás de el cuando de repente para en seco, levantando su brazo derecho, apuntando a dos hombres que ahí al fondo, quiere que vaya allí... `` pienso´´ voy hacia esos dos hombres, miro el suelo..es aquel circulo que estuve, el día en que me capturaron, pero dentro de este, hay solo 3 personas, aquella chica y dos hombres mas.. antes avían mas personas! ``pienso´´ mi vista se dirige ahora a uno de los hombres que están ahí de guardia. Uno de ellos es ese chico! como se llamaba... ese!.. no recuerdo!.. el que quiso violarme!.. este se gira de golpe ahora mirándome, tiene una sonrisa de lado, que me hace recordar ese día, y el terror vuelve a apoderarse de mi, me giro yo ahora mirando a Madara a lo lejos, el esta en la puerta de su tienda, mirando hacia nosotros.

-Fudo, te encargaras de la chica a partir de ahora.. ya te informe de que planes tengo para ella, en caso de que no quiera obedecer...

ahora se esta riendo bajo, esta lejos pero lo puedo escuchar perfectamente, a cruzado sus brazos en su pecho en forma d bajado su cabeza mirando al suelo mientras se sigue riendo, de que tanta risa?! `` pienso enfadada´´ la levanta un poco mirando directamente hacia mi, aun tiene su sharingan.

-Diviértete con ella en el bosque tanto como quieras.

esto ultimo lo a dicho bastante fuerte y con un tono de burla, seguramente para que yo lo escuche bien, el otro hombre también se ríe un poco, Fudo esta serio, parece que le a molestado, después de decirlo se gira y entra en su tienda, no puedo creer lo que acaba de decir! me acaba de ofrecer como si fuese un juguete que le dan a un niño..

-Entra en el sello.

me dice Fudo ahora esta mirándome seriamente, obedezco la orden entrando rápidamente, la chica que esta sentada en el suelo ahora me mira, pero no dice nada me siento en el suelo igual que ellos, mirando a Fudo y al otro, estos están rectos mirando hacia delante, flexiono mis piernas doblando mis rodillas y poniendo mis brazos al rededor de estas, escondiendo mi cara, siento un pinchazo en mi nariz, seguro que esta rota `` pienso´´ sin pensar mas, unas lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos llorando en silencio.

-Tienes la cara llena de sangre.

escucho.. es Fudo quien lo a dicho.. levanto un poco mi cabeza mirándole, el me mira de reojo, esta serio pero parece, preocupado?.. no! no lo creo.. vuelvo a agachar mi cabeza escondiéndola, y llorando un poco mas, asta que empiezo a tener sueño... y quedarme dormida.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº 


End file.
